


Surprise!

by AlecIsSilver



Category: Glee, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood Speaks Spanish, Alec Lightwood and Santana Lopez Friendship, Alternate Universe - Glee Fusion, F/F, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Rachel Berry Bashing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecIsSilver/pseuds/AlecIsSilver
Summary: Alec surprises his boyfriend at his new school.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Surprise!

When Magnus first moved to the small town of Lima, Ohio, the last thing he expected was to be walking down the hallway of McKinley High School and failing to avoid slushies. Yet here he was. Makeup free, severely downplayed style and dripping red slushie.

Magnus moved from Brooklyn to Lima a month into the new school year. He never thought he would be joining the Glee Club. He later found out it was a place for all the "losers." Magnus liked to think of them as the interesting people.

Magnus walked into one of the stalls in the bathroom and quickly changed into the spare shirt he always kept in his locker. It was a simple black T-shirt and not something he would usually wear, but it was his boyfriend's,who was still in New York, and Magnus missed him.

Magnus walked out of the bathroom with his stained shirt and made his way to the Glee rehearsal. He saw Mr. Shue talking when walked in and sat on the left side of Brittany. Santana and Brittany had their hands interlocked between them and Santana had her head of Brittany's shoulder as Mr. Shue decided Mercedes would have the solo at Sectionals.

Magnus was about to split away from the group to dance with Brittany when a knock sounded on the door. The club turned as one to face the man, whose face was blocked by the shadow in the doorway. "Can I help you?" Mr. Shue asked politely if a bit wary.

The man stepped into the room slightly and Magnus heard Kurt tell Blaine he thought the newcomer was hot. "Hi. I was looking for Magnus?" He stepped in more and Magnus saw he face and immediately ran towards him, cutting off Mr. Shue's response.

"Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed as he leapt to hug Alec, his amazing boyfriend. Magnus stepped back slightly and pointed an accusing finger at Alec. "You didn't tell me you were coming."

Alec scratched the back of his neck as he smiled shyly. "I wanted to surprise you." His shy smile turned into a full-blown grin before he said, "And also Mom only told us we were going to France last week so."

"You missed out on going to France to see me?" Magnus asked shocked. "You love France!"

Alec chuckled lightly. "No. I love going to France will the you. Why go if you're not by my side?" Alec raised inquisitive brow.

Before Magnus could reply, Santana spoke. "¿Quién es esta persona extrañamente alta?"

Magnus turned around and noticed the rest of the room looking at them. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus'waist and rested his head on his shoulder before he answered. "Alec Lightwood, El novio de Magnus. Debes ser Santana." Alec smiled over at her.

"We're in America, speak English," Rachel suddenly spoke up and rolled her eyes.

Magnus could tell Santana was about to go off but Alec was quicker. "Dirías que si estuviéramos hablando francés?" he asked before continuing in French. "ou peut-être indonésien?" Then switched to Indonesian. "tidak ada dari kalian yang mengerti aku dan aku sangat mencintai pacarku. kembali ke bahasa Spanyol" Alec switched back to Spanish in the next second. "He estado aquí un total de cinco minutos y ya te odio. Y pareces un elfo estreñido."

The room was silent before Santana started laughing and Magnus chuckled softly from his place in Alec's arms. "What just happened?" Mr. Shue asked.

From the side of the room Blaine answered. "I only know a few words that he said but it was obvious that Rachel was finally put in her place," he chuckled, "but in more important news. Boyfriend? You're gay?"

Alec and Magnus answered at the same time, "Bisexual."

Kurt looked between the two and asked, "Can you sing?"

"Martial Arts and archery are more my thing but I survive karaoke," Alec answered.

"Wanna show us?" Mr. Shue asked.

Alec was about to protest when Rachel opened her mouth again. "He just said he couldn't sing. We don't want him to be outshined by my Tony winning performances."

Alec nearly growled when he snapped back. "Did the ego blocking your ears prevent you from hearing the part where I said martial arts?" Alec took a deep breath when grabbed his hand. He placed a quick kiss on Magnus' cheek and pulled away. "But sure. Any requests?"

Rachel immediately suggested Broadway while the entire group besides Kurt groaned. Alec quickly turned to Magnus. "I'm gonna do it."

Magnus smiled and sighed. "Alright then." The pair moved to the center of the room after telling Brad what to play. When the music started Alec started singing, more to Magnus than the rest of the room.

I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room.

Alec put his hand on his chest as he sang the next line. Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!" 

Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine Grab my sister, and whisper "Yo, this one's mine." My sister made her way across the room to you And I got nervous, thinking "What's she gonna do?" She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through" Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm Helpless! Look into your eyes And the sky's the limit I'm helpless Down for the count And I'm drownin' in 'em I'm helpless! Look into your eyes And the sky's the limit I'm helpless! I'm down for the count And I'm drownin' in 'em

Alec finished the song and everyone but Rachel applauded. Alec bowed and went back to cuddling his boyfriend. "Congratulations-" Magnus started but Alec cut him off. 

"You have invented a new kind of stupid. A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid 'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid." He paused and smiled at Magnus. "Continue."

Magnus rolled his eyes and muttered what sounded like dork. "But I'm your dork." Magnus smiled even as he rolled his eyes again and kissed Alec's cheek.

Alec looked back to the rest of the class and smiled. "I've been trying this entire time to place where I've seen you before," Artie stated. 

"Probably one of my dad's campaign speeches." Alec stated dryly. "Or more specifically his Washington DC speech at which I came out." 

Artie snapped his fingers, "That's it! That was badass." 

"Imagine my dad, the homophobic and racist Robert Lightwood, discovering three of his four kids aren't straight and all four are dating people of color. The look on his face was priceless," Alec laughed. 

"Four? Max and Madzie got together?" Magnus asked excitedly. Alec nodded and Magnus began grinning like an idiot. "They are so cute!" 

"Yeah." Alec looked up at Santana and gave a lopsided smile. "I like you. My mom will definitely fly you out if you ever want to protest outside one of my dad's speeches." 

"Count me in," Santana smirked.

"That's not fair! Your mom doesn't fly me out to protest your father!" Magnus grumbled. "That's because Asmodous would stop funding her own campaign and we can't have that. And she loves you more than me. You must be protected at all costs." 

"If I go, I have you to protect me, Mr. Triple Black Belt." 

Alec rolled his eyes and took Magnus' hand. "Alright. Let's go talk to Asmodous about it. We have dinner plans we're going to be late to if we don't go soon." He waved to the rest and began walking and dragging Magnus towards the door. "It was nice meeting all of you. Most of you," he said with a glare towards Rachel.

Magnus was already out the door and Alec stopped just shy of exiting and turned around. "Rachel Berry se parece a Lord Farquaad. Nariz y todo." 

He left to the sound of Santana's laughter and Magnus' shocked "Alexander!" coming from the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened but it did. I'm only mildly sorry for this monstrosity. Anyway, translations:
> 
> ¿Quién es esta persona extrañamente alta?"- Who is this freakishly tall person?
> 
> Alec Lightwood, El novio de Magnus. Debes ser Santana."- Alec Lightwood, Magnus' boyfriend. You must be Santana.
> 
> "Dirías que si estuviéramos hablando francés?"- "would you say that if we were speaking French?"
> 
> "ou peut-être indonésien?"- or perhaps Indonesian?"
> 
> "Tidak ada dari kalian yang mengerti aku dan aku sangat mencintai pacarku. kembali ke bahasa Spanyol"-  
> none of you understand me and i really love my boyfriend. back to Spanish "
> 
> "He estado aquí un total de cinco minutos y ya te odio. Y pareces un elfo estreñido."- "I've been here a total of five minutes and I already hate you. And you look like a constipated elf. "
> 
> "Rachel Berry se parece a Lord Farquaad. Nariz y todo"- "Rachel Berry looks like Lord Farquaad. Nose and everything"
> 
> I used Google Translate for everything. Please let me know if something isn't right.


End file.
